Forget The Past
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: The follow up to Ying Yang;what will happen now that Rob and Kristen have their happy ending?Will Mike finally get the message and leave them alone?I very much doubt it.Read and review please!Rated M for a reason as usual; as-well as rape;so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Forget the Past

**Preface**

I should have seen this coming; I mean this situation was just…bound to happen. And it was my entire fault, because I had ended it with Rob in the first place. If I hadn't ended it with him, then none of this would have happened.

I wouldn't have been…I could hardly say the word. Michael had attacked me, in such a cruel, vile way, and I could barely look at him, let alone fake this stupid situation! Why Michael had been so cruel over the last weeks for, I didn't know.

This was clearly the only thanks that I would be getting from him for trying to make him see better, to care more, and to look out for others more, other than himself. He could be so mean, sometimes, and for the past few months; it had been me and Rob receiving the worst of it.

I looked to Rob, who was now sitting on the edge of my hotel room bed, running his right hand through the very top of his glorious, messy hair, and sighing heavily as he did. I knew the feeling. He was pissed off, and he had every right to be.

I felt so guilty for ever splitting up with Rob, and for getting back with him even; because in making a choice of getting back with him, I had just made this situation three hundred times worse, and only for Rob too.

Because he didn't have to be involved, and yet…I wasn't brave enough to be without him even. So Michael had won this battle, no matter how you looked at it. And as I looked back to Michael; standing up, arms folded, a smug grin on his face, he knew he had too.

With a sigh, I sat down next to Rob on the bed too, and felt nothing but selfish relief, when his left arm wrapped around the back of my waist protectively. I fell into his touch, letting my head drop gently onto his left shoulder, when we heard Michael snicker in response.

Rob's head darted up, and as did mine, so that I could watch Rob. He was glaring at Michael angrily; his eyes showing the anger that Rob felt inside. And I felt such remorse in the pit of my stomach for making Rob get involved, and also not being brave enough to pull him out either.

''I swear to god, you fucking loser!'' Rob screamed at him in temper, before his body was off of the bed in one move, pouncing on Michael, who was still smirking at us both. He was taken off guard, as he was thrown to the floor, but he quickly recovered himself in typical-Michael style.

''Rob, stop it!'' I screamed, as Rob tried to punch Michael again. He stopped as soon as I had called his name, and pulled himself away quickly. He took steady, deep breaths, as the anger in his eyes slowly began to fade.

Michael smirked up at him, looking every bit like the smug fucker that he was. ''You're going to regret that, arsehole.'' Michael promised him, getting himself up easily. He smirked at us once more, shaking his head, before he began to head to the door.

''No, please Michael!'' I begged, grabbing hold of his right arm, and pulling him back. He grinned at me, and I knew exactly why. Because he knew that whatever he was planning to do, I would want to stop him.

''Why should I?'' He asked me without a care. ''I should be getting him done for assault for breaking my nose.'' He complained, holding his bloody nose in his left hand.

I sighed, and pull him to my bed, by his wrist, and sat him down there. ''Stop being irrational, Michael,'' I warned him pissed off; glaring at him now. ''I'll clean up your nose, and you can forget about this, simple.'' I added; hoping beyond hopes that Michael would do the right thing here, just for once.

Of course, I may as-well have been speaking to myself. He huffed at me in response to my words. ''What, and let you and _lover-boy_ admit to the press that you're seeing each other? I don't think somehow, baby.'' He smirked at me, before looking back to Rob, and glaring at him. I smacked him hard on his left arm.

''You want to behave yourself Michael, I have things about you that the press may be keen to know about too.'' I reminded him, and my mind instantly darted back to his chain smoking of marijuana right back before I started filming twilight.

Because the truth was this was all I had on Michael. I had the marijuana smoking, and I had the fact that he had cheated on me, but who would give a shit about that? It happened all the time. I did of course have the…well the attack on him, but I couldn't ever come out with it.

I'd be too scared in-case…well in-case _certain people_ came after me. Michael would do anything not to let the…rape come out. It would end his career automatically, and I scorned myself for not being brave enough to stand up to him.

Michael smirked up at me, and I should have guessed on the crap he was going to say. But Michael being Michael, I had hoped that he would simply…well grow up a little bit. He was older than me, but he acted like a spoilt teenager.

''Wow, you are getting desperate baby…using our…what did you call it…oh yeah, _rape_ to try and get me a bad name; when we both know how bad you wanted it.'' He laughed then, but I refused to let him affect me.

He had been drinking, he was drunk, and when he was like this, it was better to just agree with him, throw him out, and talk to him tomorrow morning. I was used to his stupid, dramatic, mood swings by now. Rob however, wasn't.

''You little shit!'' He yelled at Michael, as he stormed past me, and attempted to get past me. But I held him back, knowing that if Rob hit him again, it was likely that Michael would finally lose it, and definitely go to the press. Rob didn't need a bad name in the press; he didn't deserve it; not for a twat like Michael.

''Rob, stop; Michael is _so_ not worth it!'' I warned him, pulling him away from Michael, before he could punch him again. He cooled down again, allowing the anger fade from his eyes, as he took deep, calming breaths.

I smiled, and rubbed his cheek soothingly as he relaxed. I was so proud of him, he was no Michael; an arsehole, with serious, temper issues. And I couldn't help but hate Michael, for everything he'd done, and not just to me…but to Rob too.

''You Guys make me sick.'' Michael huffed, and as we looked around, back to Michael; he smirked at us; clearly proud to get the attention he so obviously craved. Well a round of applause for Michael's attention seeking.

''Keep pushing it, arsehole.'' Rob warned him, glaring at him again. I watched Michael roll his eyes in his selfish arrogance, and huffed at him in response.

''Oh please, can't you think of any more _original _responses of your own.'' Michael snickered, making Rob shake his head. I ran my hand down the length of Rob's right arm, hoping to soothe him in any way possible.

''Not verbal,'' Rob warned him through his teeth. I locked my hand with Rob's, and I was glad that Rob was still calm enough to entwine our fingers together, despite his on-going temper.

''Ooh, well get you Mr. I-know-everything.'' Michael snickered and huffed at him in response. I glared at him this time, starting to really wish that I could give him a good hiding myself, but I had to just stop myself somehow.

''You're not going to leave us alone unless we agree, are you?'' I demanded, finally losing my patience with him.

He shook his head, still smirking at me. ''You've got that right, baby. So you may as well do yourself a favor now.''

I sighed, and watched as Rob finally gave in too. Because he knew that if we didn't, then Michael would go to the press about us, and that was one thing that I didn't want happening. And Robert knew that I didn't.

''Go ahead Kristen, but I don't want to be a part of this anymore.'' Rob shook his head, and I had the maximum of one moment to watch in shock before he walked out of the door.

Michael smirked, snickered, and huffed in response at him. ''That's his problem, babe.'' I glared at him, before I ran after Rob.

''Rob, wait!'' I couldn't bear to be without him. As selfish as this was, I just needed him in any way possible.

''I can't Kristen, I just…I just can't-''

But he didn't have time to finish; because my lips had already crashed into his, silencing his denial. I wouldn't take no other answer from him, I couldn't. I was so selfish, incredibly selfish, but I had already brushed the thought aside as I pushed him against the wall hard.

My body followed the movement, and got a happy groan from him; his hands already tightening into the back of my hair and giving into my kiss. And I was glad, because I was selfish, and needy, and I would never want him in anything less that this way.

Finally, he broke away from me, gasping for breath, but letting our foreheads remain touching. In the silence of the empty hallway, there was only our panting breathing to fill the deserted hallway. But finally, as he began to get his breath back; he talked.

''Fine, you win…as always. I don't know why I bothered to try and leave for.'' He admitted, huffing his reply at me breathlessly.

''Why is that?'' I asked him back, sounding just as breathless as him. I dared to look up, and find his concentrating face; eyes shut tight, lips pulled back slightly into a half-smile. But he was struggling to keep up the happy façade. I was hurting him, and I still couldn't say goodbye to him.

''Because you're irresistible,'' he confirmed, before his lips crashed back into mine again with the same eagerness that I had used with him. I knew only one thing from the kiss, and this was enough to make me stay positive; that no matter what; Michael wouldn't be able to break us up, as long as we had each other. And that's all that mattered to me.

***

**Just to warn you; this is a preview of what's coming up. Because….there's a whole other stuff about to come out; and that isn't good. : (**


	2. So In Love

''So in Love''

_As if you could fight me off…_

I looked in the mirror at myself, and half-smiled. I was grateful to Nikki for curling my hair so perfectly, and I vowed not to let it get messed up before we went out tonight. My pink-and usually I wouldn't even be wearing pink-strapless dress fit perfectly around me, and the bottom half of my dress flowed freely, and perfectly.

I even had pink high heels on for tonight, and I had to admit that I absolutely loved these shoes. They were high heels, but there was just something about them. I smiled as I took in my silver necklace. It was silver, and had a pink heart in the middle of the larger heart, with pink diamantes going around it, in a heart shaped.

Robert had brought me this when I came out of hospital for tonight, as well as the silver ring. It had a square cut diamond in the middle of it, and Nikki had brought me the dress, and heels, as I didn't want him to spend too much. In fact; I demanded that Robert didn't spend any more than he had to.

He had promised me that he hadn't spent too much on me, and that was the only reason for me accepting the gifts from him, and wearing them tonight.

If I had thought that he had spent over a hundred pounds on me, then I would have told him to take them back. Because I was funny with things like that; and I didn't appreciate Rob spending a lot on me. Because I already had him, and what more did I need?

I was lucky to have someone so beautiful, so understanding, so caring, so loving, and so…just genially perfect. Although, I should be admitting this out-loud, to him because; strangely enough, he didn't have a big enough head.

He thought he was too 'funny looking', too selfish, too annoyingly talkative, too stubborn; and all the bad things that I could list, but would take all night. I would laugh, if he wasn't actually serious about it. He really didn't see himself in a true light.

My smile got bigger as I felt his lips on the back of my neck. Already; my heart started to beat erratically in my chest in response to his touch, and I got all these tingling butterflies in my chest in response to his touch.

His hands snaked perfectly around my waist, and I couldn't help but reach out, and take his hands in mine. He always had such pleasantly warm hands, and they were always so amazingly soft. I liked the way that they felt underneath mine, entwining together with my fingers.

He groaned in delight as his lips came into contact with the front of my neck. His hands dipped lower, and they trailed the trim of my dress-our fingers still entwined-as he cheekily began to lift my dress. I was prepared to stop him, just…in a minute or two.

''You're skin always so smells so delicious.'' He complimented me, as he groaned again in complete happiness. ''_You_ always smell delicious.'' He added, as his hands loosened from mine, and run underneath my dress.

I shivered in delight, unable to stop him yet. I should be able to be strong enough, to stop him before he got carried away, just before we went out for the night; because it usually meant us staying in, and doing…this.

His hands were instantly out from underneath my dress thankfully, and he pushed me back, after turning me around roughly, and into the back of the dressing table. I groaned, as soon as his body found mine, unable to really help myself.

''So much for going out,'' his rough voice echoed my thoughts, before his lips found mine instantly after he spoke; not giving me a chance to reply, even if I had actually wanted to; which in this case; I didn't want to, because this was a much better idea for something to do.

So I kept silent, and kissed him back with the same urgency that he was using with me, and tightened my hold on the back of his glorious, messed-up hair. And tonight, it truly was messed up; because Rob had been so nervous about going out together for the first actual time, with everyone; our friends, and that, that he had kept pulling on his hair, out of embarrassment and nervousness, and habit.

And as soon as his eager hands had lifted me onto my wooden dressing table, my legs were around his hips; all control completely lost. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. Fuck going out; that could wait, until later. It was his fault.

Well…his fault, and my fault too, for my impatient, teenage hormones, but mostly his fault; because he had lifted me into the dressing table in the first place. He had taken it too far, and now he was going to pay…or I was, I wasn't sure who at the minute.

My hands had already begun to undo his black shirt buttons, before I even knew what I was doing. I carried on; eager to get to that dazzling chest of his. As soon as I had undone his shirt buttons, my hands were there on his chest, looking quite limp as this kiss began to get out of control.

His own hands released my waist, now that he was sure that I wouldn't be falling off the wooden table, and they sneakily found their way back to the inside of my dress, and up my thighs. I sighed into the kiss, knowing that I should be stopping him, but not really wanting to.

Clubbing could wait; I was sure that Tasha would understand if I explained…well actually, if I told her the truth, I would probably just get this;

''_Tut-tut, what are you two like_?'' with a roll of her head, and a giggle, that told me that she really was happy for me.

His hands pushed aside my panties, and found the spot that I liked so much. And I couldn't help but thrust to him, just a little bit. He grinned, and he pulled his face away from mine, as he began to thrust his eager fingers in and out.

I watched-pouting a little-as his face moved away, but then I couldn't help but groan a little bit, as his face came down onto my neck, and kissed the edge of it, making me shudder in delight. He had no idea about the effect he had on me.

I moaned, as he picked up the pace with his beautiful, long fingers, and as he did; he bit down hard on my neck, causing me to hiss in both pleasure and pain. God, he had some teeth on him. My hand automatically went to his hair, and tightened in response to his biting of my neck.

I felt a small amount of blood-not too much though-slip past my small cut from where he had bit down so hard.

He moaned and pulled me away from the table and into his arms, where he carried me to the bed. I watched as he started to undo his belt pleased. This was definitely going to be worth missing dinner for…

***

**So everything seems fine….for the minute :) **


End file.
